


Just when I thought it wouldn't happen to me.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Prompt Idea where one person accidentally mistexts and sends their crush a text and tells them about the crush on accident.





	

Rena walked into her room as she slid her backpack off of her shoulder and onto the floor. She plopped down onto her bed and breathed a deep sigh as thoughts raced through her mind. She knew she had fallen for him, and boy did she fall hard. 

The smallest things had started to remind her of him, and she felt bored when she wasn't talking to Erik. She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something about him that just made her seem to like him; She wouldn't call it love because she had a fear of jinxing it before she knew if it was or not. As far as she cared, he was everything she had been looking for up to that point. Rolling over to lay on her stomach, she propped her head onto a pillow as she unlocked her phone and went through her messages. One of her friends had missed school and had requested her to send the homework and any assignment information to her via text though Rena had a habit of not checking who she was texting-and this was one of those times; She didn't realize that while she was looking at her friend's contact information, that she had instead accidentally tapped on Erik's conversation thread and was texting him. 

 

 

> _There wasn't any homework assigned for tonight. Assignment information will be given tomorrow, though it's a group project._  
>  _Also, I need some help... I've fallen way too hard. I don't know what to do._

Waiting a few moments, her fingers went back to typing away at the keyboard and she didn't even think to check the contact still, though she didn't think anything of it when she got a response of "What do you mean?". Assuming it was her friend whom she had only told few details to so far, Rena thought the question was a way of asking who she had fallen for. 

 

 

>   
>  _Y'know. Erik. I feel like I've fallen pretty hard for him. There's just something about him. Anytime I talk with him, he finds a way to make me laugh regardless of the topic and he helps to make me feel like I'm not so alone even on the bad days I have. I mean, I know it sounds really silly and all though. Just thinking about him makes my heart flutter.. What do I do?_

Shoving her face into her pillow as she awaited for the next response, she questioned how she allowed herself to do this. Rena had always told herself not to fall for anyone, it makes it too easy to get hurt by them. Though, the more she thought about it, maybe being hurt by him wouldn't be so bad to her. Her emotions tugged back and forth and caused an internal war or her;She wanted to tell him since she knew an answer wouldn't be revealed without the truth being stated but she was also concerned about what the truth could cause for their friendship. What if she told him and he ended up hated her afterwards? What if he decided she wasn't good enough for him and that he didn't want anything to do with her? Him not returning the feelings she had, sure that would hurt her but losing a friend she decided would be even worse. 

Hearing her phone, she glanced at it. 

 

 

> _Why not tell him?  
>  _

_-_

 

> _Are you crazy? There's so many things that could go wrong!_

_-_

 

> _Like?_

_-_

 

> _What if he hates me or won't even look at me after he finds out? I mean, sure I can't control that and I can't control how he feels but what if he doesn't even want to be friends after? I'd be losing someone dear to me, all because of a truth being revealed... and I don't know if I could handle that part of it._

Minutes passed and it felt like forever to her. What, did her friend forget how to text back? Was she laughing too hard to be able to type? Was word being spread to their other friends about the conversation? Rena definitely hated the silence and questioned why she had decided to tell her friend after all. Her phone finally played the notification sound and she opened the text to respond. 

 

 

> _I don't think those are going to be any problems._

_-_

 

> _Oh, and why not? How do you know what's going to happen if I tell him?_

_-_

 

> _Because, you've already told him. Chances are, you haven't looked at who you've been texting, have you Rena?_

Pausing as she read the words on the screen, her eyes looked to the top corner to the contact name. Her heart felt as if it had stopped as she read his name;What was worse? She had just confessed to him unintentionally. Locking her phone, she threw it to the foot of the bed and hid her face back into her pillow. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Why didn't I look, Oh my god" She mumbled to her self repeatedly as she didn't dare to touch her phone. All of the questions finally made sense to her and she hated that she didn't think about them sooner.

Rena had a hard time sorting out her thoughts for minutes afterwards and panic soon ensued when her phone dinged. She didn't reach for it. A few minutes later, it repeated. Still didn't reach for it. Another few minutes and there was a third sound. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and unlocked it. Three new, unread, and unanswered messages appeared as they waited for a response on her side. 

 

 

> _Rena?_
> 
> _Are you there?_
> 
> _...._

She couldn't see it at the time, but she couldn't sworn she felt her face turn into the brightest shade of red a person's face could manage. Trying to rack her brain to find words to response with, she took some deep breaths to try to calm herself. What was the worst that could happen at this point? She had told him, and he wasn't rejecting her so far; As far as she was concerned, so far so good. 

 

 

> _Yeah.. I'm still here._

_-_

> _I thought maybe something happened to you._

Whether she wanted to or not, Rena felt a smile on her face as even after finding out about her crush on him out of the blue, he still seemed to be concerned-Or at least, that's how she read it from it him. Her next concern was how things were going to play from that point on between the two. 

 

 


End file.
